


The Favorite

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Roleplay, Size Kink, Slight fluff, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi has dabbled in sex for money in the past and has no issues swallowing his pride if the price is right.  And even less qualms when the body inquiring is as delicious as the tall, strapping blonde with bright blue eyes he met at a sleazy bar. Everyone has to eat right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic hardcore Daddy!kink ahead. This is the culmination of quite a few different anonymous requests and prompts I have received, so hopefully everyone finds this c:

Erwin is Levi’s favorite. Has been for months now. Levi has dabbled in sex for money in the past and has no issues swallowing his pride if the price is right. And even less qualms when the body inquiring is as delicious as the tall, strapping blonde with bright blue eyes he met at a sleazy bar. Everyone has to eat right?

Levi pulls a bag together and steps out into the brisk winter air with a little pep in his step and a certain blonde on his mind. As this won’t be their first meeting, all negotiations have been already been dealt with and Levi heads straight to their typical mutual meeting point at half past nine: the lavish Ritz Carlton hotel nestled in the heart of downtown. Levi wants to arrive early to set some things up and knows their usual room will be on hold and a key waiting for him at the concierge. So Levi isn’t disappointed when he is greeted by the familiar hotel staff with knowing smirks. Let them gawk all they want, they won’t be fucking any ass as sweet as Mr. Perfect Erwin Smith anytime soon. They are all nice and accommodating, though it’s as fake as the Louis Vuitton purses in the back shops of Chinatown. Levi just smiles and nods his way to get the room key as he shuffles through the gaudy, gold embellished lobby full of tourists and well tailored businessmen. Huffing a sigh, Levi feels a bit out of place coming here in an over sized zipped hoodie and skin tight black jeans with a canvas backpack strapped to his shoulders. But he supposes he could pass as just another tourist this way. 

When Levi makes it through the massive lobby to the front desk he goes straight up to the lanky brunette with big glasses and crazy hair. Hanji is the only employee at the Ritz that seems genuine and he would rather deal with her blunt forwardness than the stuck up noses of some of the other receptionists. Hanji smiles bright and knowingly as Levi approaches.

“Good evening, Mr. Levi. So nice to see you again.”

“Cut the crap Hanji.”

Hanji smirks a bit creepily as she clacks away at the computer in front of her, eyes never seeming to look at the screen.

“No need to be such a grump. It looks like Mr. Smith has not arrived yet, would you like a call to the room when he gets here?”

Levi is already taking the offered key from off the desk and pocketing it as the woman speaks to him.

“Nah thanks, the bastard is always on time. I’m early.”

The dark smirk that covers Hanji’s face actually frightens Levi for a second before it fades into something a little more sane. She types a few more things into the computer before turning her whole attention to the small man again.

“Mike will be here in the morning whenever you two are ready to check out.” 

Levi nods in understanding, knowing the message is meant more for Erwin than himself. He often wonders who the blonde knows or how he charmed his way into the good graces of the entire staff here. Either way they usually get a bottle of high dollar champagne in the room out of the deal. Levi turns to head to the elevator bank when Hanji speaks again.

“Oh and Levi, do try to keep the noise down. There are only so many excuses we can give the other guests for all the screaming.”

Levi doesn’t even warrant that with a response and just flips Hanji the bird as he heads over to the glass plated elevators. As Levi waits at the doors with the families and other guests staying at the hotel he starts to feel the nervous excitement he only ever experiences with Erwin - like this is something more than one goddamn hell of a trick. Levi has to keep telling himself it’s just sex for money, nothing else. But with each new meeting it gets harder and harder to convince himself of this. His body is on autopilot as he squishes into the elevator with the other impatient guests and hits the button for number 16, not quite the penthouse suite, but close enough. One by one the people get off on their floors until Levi is alone for the last five flights up. His heart starts fluttering in his chest and Levi knows he will be opening the bottle of champagne to calm his nerves before Erwin even gets here. The role play they have agreed on for tonight is mostly to blame.

There are only four rooms on the sixteenth floor and Levi heads straight to 1603 and slides the card in to click the heavy door open. By now the opulency of the room doesn’t phase Levi anymore and he heads right past the marble kitchen and mini bar into the huge open room with a king size bed and sixty inch flat screen. Levi tosses his backpack onto the bed as he kicks off his white loafers. On the mirrored nightstand next to the silk covered bedspread is a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two long stem glasses. Levi wastes no time popping the cork and pouring a generous amount before downing half the bubbly alcohol and immediately regretting it. Blanching, Levi takes the rest with him as he grabs his backpack again and heads into the massive bathroom. A Jacuzzi tub, huge open shower with four shower heads, double sinks, pure white tiles and all of the luxurious soaps and lotions one could hope for - Levi thinks he’s in Heaven. But there isn’t much time to enjoy Levi’s favorite room with Erwin probably already in the hotel by now. Levi dumps the contents of his backpack onto the counter and fishes through the various items needed for tonight to assemble his costume. Levi hasn’t tried this one in a long time and he strips excitedly at the thought of playing this particular kink out with Erwin. He was made for it.

At ten o’clock on the dot, Erwin stands before room 1603 and pulls the key card from the charcoal grey overcoat he adorns and unlocks the door. He already knows Levi is inside making preparations so he announces his entrance so as to not scare the man.

“Levi?”

“Hang on!”

The voice obviously calls from the behind the closed bathroom door. Erwin smiles as he pulls his wool coat off at the door and hangs it up in the small closet just inside. He keeps his dress shoes on as well as his black suit jacket covering a striped blue vest and white oxford open at the top with no tie. Erwin looks like he has just come home from a long day of work and goes over to the open bottle of champagne and pours himself a glass as he waits for Levi on the bed. It is only a few minutes and sips later that Levi emerges from the bathroom in full character. Erwin’s eyes light up when he takes in the absolutely sinful sight of the man dressed unmistakably as a school boy. Levi wears a soft white polo shirt with a green and yellow clip-on bow-tie and a dark green blazer with yellow piping and lining with a mock school crest on the breast pocket. But the most delicious part of the outfit are the ridiculously tiny khaki shorts Levi somehow wormed his way into that hug every contour of the man’s lithe hips and cute butt, held up by a thin black belt and topped off with black dress socks that ride up just to the middle of his calf and disappear back into his white loafers. And for the final touches, Levi combed his hair down flat to his head to mimic more of a bowl cut and found a pair of black thick rimmed glasses with fake lenses to wear as he slings his backpack over one shoulder looking every bit the part of a bratty little school boy. 

“Oh hi, Daddy...didn’t know you were home yet.”

Erwin literally licks his lips and has to remember to breathe correctly when Levi pitches his voice an octave higher and saunters into the room clasping his hands nervously. The blonde’s own hand runs through his slicked back hair trying to pull himself into character of the stern single dad and rich yuppie who works on Wall Street. Taking another deep sip from his drink before putting the glass down, Erwin waves the smaller man over to him.

“Just got in. How was your day, son?”

Levi’s cheeks heat up without his permission as he walks over toward Erwin who looks every bit the part of the well put together authority figure. His blonde hair looks so alluring greased back rather than the usual part and the expensive looking clothes and ever calm demeanor has Levi practically swooning on the spot. They are both just happy they can deal with business afterwards and not break the mood with talk of money. Levi jumps right in. Erwin’s legs are spread wide where he sits on the edge of the bed and Levi takes it as invitation to climb onto his knee and latch his arms around the broad shoulders and neck, smelling the sweet spice of the larger man’s usual cologne.

“It was fine. How was yours, Daddy?”

Erwin smiles as he wraps his hands around Levi’s waist when he gets situated, the big glasses more than adorable on him. But then his mouth straightens to a serious line and Erwin turns a disapproving gaze at the man masquerading as a boy.

“Well, I was having a good day at work until I got a call from your school. It seems my little boy has been getting into trouble in class again. Is that true?”

Levi’s gut twists wonderfully in excitement at the words even as his face heats up in embarrassment at being talked down to. He fidgets his fingers around the nape of Erwin’s neck and looks as contrite as he can muster while he swings his legs from his perch on Erwin’s thigh - damn him for being so tall.

“Yes, Sir. I got in a fight with another boy…”

“And didn’t I tell you fighting was wrong and good little boys settle their problems with civilized words?”

“Yeah, but Daddy -”

“Ah, the only ‘but’ in this conversation is a spanked one young man. Which is exactly what you have earned yourself.”

Levi can feel Erwin’s cock growing with interest from where his thigh rests just at his groin, and Levi’s own prick is raring to go thanks to the blonde’s obscene word choices. Fuck, Erwin is good at this. This is why he is Levi’s favorite - Erwin actually makes him feel something, as perverted of a feeling it may be.

“Oh please, Daddy I’ll be good I promise. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Just don’t spank me, please!”

“I’m sorry, boy, but that is what you said last time and here we are again. I see you also got into Daddy’s grown up drinks. You know that champagne is only for adults you naughty thing. Don’t think you won’t be punished for that either.”

Levi groans, unable to help himself. Damn the daddy kink never felt so right as it does now. Erwin is laying it on thick and dirty and obviously enjoying every second of having Levi squirm on his lap. Erwin’s large hand wraps around the slim hips and rests on his thigh precariously close to the bulge now tenting the hell out of Levi’s khakis. He rubs along the the straining cock in teasingly close proximity and Levi bucks up in hopes of finding some real friction.

“I am sorry.”

“You certainly will be. Now stand up and take your jacket off.”

Not really wanting to protest the order since the room feels significantly warmer now, Levi hops off of Erwin’s lap and stands just before the blonde. Erwin has to readjust himself as he drinks in the splendid view of that compact body trussed up for his eyes only tonight. Levi tosses his backpack to the ground before slowly easing the green blazer from his shoulders to slide down the length of his arms and pool on the hardwoods. He doesn't really want to leave the jacket in a heap on the floor as he is far too much of a neat freak to handle that. But Levi waits for his cue from Erwin and it comes in the form of one thick raised eyebrow and the blonde tilting his head down so he can look up at Levi from the top of his eyes in the perfect performance of quiet parental scolding. Levi doesn't even hesitate to turn and bend down to pick up the garment and starts folding it as he turn back to Erwin who doesn't even hide the fact he was blatantly staring at the smaller man’s ass. Erwin quickly shucks off his own suit jacket and tosses it to the bed behind him while Levi places his folded blazer on top of his backpack. 

“Really, I am sorry, Daddy.”

This time Levi can’t quite keep the smirk off his face or twinkle from his eye. Erwin keeps his face poised though as he pats his knees and motion Levi back over.

“I know, boy, but you still need to be punished.”

Levi nods once and feigns looking sullen down at his toes as he trudges back over to stand between Erwin’s spread thighs again. Once the smaller man is in reach, Erwin easily grabs him by the waist and hoists him up across his lap as if he really were a child. Levi audibly gasps outright at being manhandled into position and groans at the thought of all those glorious muscles sadly hidden behind an oxford shirt. Erwin uses his strength to easily get Levi bent over his knees and teetering precariously with his ass raised high in the air. The blonde takes a moment to ogle the pert little bottom wiggling so enticingly in his direction, practically begging for a good hard swat. Erwin smooths a large hand over the taut khaki fabric riding high up the creamy legs, taking note of the thin seams of Levi’s underwear visible beneath thanks to how sinfully tight the short shorts are. It gets Erwin incredibly horny thinking about the tighty whities that hug Levi’s skin and he makes sure to run the blunt nails of his fingers over the ridges from the hemline that arches just under the bottom curve of that delicious ass. Levi wiggles and pushes up more into that hand, unable to keep up the petulant child facade now that he finds himself being groped so pleasantly.

“Is my little boy so eager for punishment? My, I think you misbehave on purpose to get Daddy’s attention. Don’t you boy?” 

Levi doesn’t respond other than thrusting his hips down into the strong, thick thigh, letting Erwin know just how much this is getting him off. Never one to care about professionalism, Levi grinds down hard until he is able to feel Erwin’s own cock straining against the expensive slacks when they buck together - this is just how he likes it. A quick, hard swat to the seat of his pants has Levi moaning obscenely before another another spank follows forcing a little yelp from his lips.

“Such a naughty slut you are, trying to get off on your punishment over your Daddy’s knee.’

Erwin tisks as he keeps up a swift pace of sharp spanks that pepper the whole of Levi’s covered bottom. Levi squirms and kicks, half playing his part and half reacting to the mounting sting Erwin’s paddle like hand is able to inflict on his backside in a very short span of time. Over and over again that merciless hand connects with the tender areas of Levi’s ass and all the smaller man can think of is how good the blonde is at this. Then abruptly the warm up stops and Erwin’s fingers are searching down between his legs and beneath Levi where he unclasps the belt and works open the khaki pants with a practiced ease that Levi really shouldn’t find so impressive. Once his shorts are undone, Erwin gives one hard tug at the back and the tight khaki material pulls down his legs and over his knees leaving just his white covered bottom exposed and the sweet thighs that were barely hidden from view before. 

Smoothing his hand over the supple curve of the warmed backside, Erwin indulges in some heavy petting. Enjoying it immensely, Levi starts to hump into the much larger man and wraps his hands around the thin ankle to give himself some leverage against the humbling position. Erwin allows the blatant display of horniness before forcing Levi flat down across his lap again with his left hand and delivering a hearty spank with his right hard enough to actually force an undignified _squeal_ from the man beneath him. Giving no time for Levi to adjust, Erwin starts laying into that delectable ass forcibly this time, watching as each strike causes Levi’s cheeks to wobble and bounce or flatten on impact depending on which angle he spanks from. Levi starts really laying it on thick now, crying out and kicking with every smack. But he keeps rutting unapologetically as best he can into Erwin’s lap, his cock so needy and hard now he couldn’t stop even if he tired to, which he didn’t. But Erwin is nothing if not thorough. 

“You naughty brat, still enjoying your spanking I see. Well it looks like we will need to try a different method. Up, up.”

Erwin pats Levi’s thinly clad bottom, loving that he can faintly see the red of his sore skin through the white cotton. Levi whines low in his throat, knowing where this is going - they agreed to it already and Levi is the one who brought the supplies, but still he isn’t nearly as excited about what’s to come as being bent over the blonde’s knees. Levi likes being authentic though and it adds to the whole humiliation kink. So the smaller man pulls himself back up with Erwin’s help and stands now with red cheeks and an unplayed nervousness despite him actually wanting this. Erwin pulls Levi in close between his spread legs and runs his hands up and down his sides comforting as he looks up into the smaller mans eyes when he notices the signs of trepidation. Levi gives a curt nod and its all the blonde needs to proceed and he plucks the green and yellow tie from its clip at Levi’s neck.

“I don’t want you making a mess of your uniform so shirt off.”

Levi groans softly and puts his arms up high to help as Erwin lifts the polo up and over his slender frame and pops it over his head, pulling the glasses off with it. Levi kicks his shoes off as Erwin fumbles with the shirt to find the glasses and puts them back on the smaller man’s face with a tiny smirk of satisfaction. When Levi is standing in nothing but his tighty whities, black dress socks and big glasses, Erwin turns him around by his bony hips and swats at his ass to motion him to move forward.

“Into the bathroom with this naughty bottom, Daddy is going to have to clean you out real good for drinking alcohol and being a dirty little boy and getting excited during a punishment.”

Levi whines and rubs his smarting ass as he walks towards the bathroom with a racing heart. Erwin is on his feet and right behind him as Levi enters the immaculate bathroom again. Levi can see Erwin in the huge mirror over the sinks and watches him come into the stark white light of the room as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. It gives the blonde an ominous look as he gets down to business and keeps a stern expression firmly in place. Not to mention the way Erwin towers over Levi in height and mass, enforcing the role of naughty schoolboy easily on Levi with his absolutely dominating presence. 

“I really am sorry, Daddy.”

“Well sorry isn’t going to get you out of this. Bring me the soap.”

With brows furrowed Levi hesitates a moment before reaching for the box with a brand new bar of soap in it he brought just for this occasion. Levi made sure to get a mild one made from only natural ingredients, but knows it will still taste awful and he reluctantly hands the small package to Erwin. The blonde takes the offered soap and steps up to the counter next to Levi as he unwraps the unassuming cleaning product from it’s case. Turning the tap on, Erwin puts the bar under the water and works a rich lather all over the soap before turning back to Levi and shutting the water off.

“Please, Daddy no…”

“Open up, boy.”

“Please…

“You want twenty extra seconds with it in your mouth?”

Levi shakes his head no quickly with large eyes, brimming slightly with tears. Erwin just holds the sudsing soap out expectantly.

“Then you better open that naughty mouth real wide.” 

Levi slowly works to obey and the second his jaw opens wide enough Erwin is pushing the soap past his lips and washes the bar all over the inside of his mouth, making sure to get suds in every crevice of his gums. Levi moans and groans and tries to spit the soap out, but Erwin wraps a strong hand around the base of his skull and keeps his head still as he feeds him the awful tasting bar. 

“Bite down on it.”

Groaning, Levi does as he is told and bites down on the soap as Erwin removes his hands. The blonde forces Levi to look at himself in the mirror and it humiliates him as well as make him impossibly more randy to see his face beet red with big watery eyes peering out behind his thick rimmed glasses and a bar of white soap hanging from his mouth. It’s filthy and degrading and deplorable, but goddamn does it turn Levi on. And from the heated gaze he is receiving from Erwin in the mirror, it is having the same affect on the blonde.

“Now bend over and don’t take your eyes off of the mirror.”

Erwin groans low in his chest as Levi complies, folding himself in half over the counter top to present his ass again to the blonde. The white cotton of Levi’s underwear pulls tight over the impeccable bottom and Erwin licks his lips when he catches Levi staring up at him from the mirror with his bar of soap foaming in his mouth. Running his cool hands over the still warm skinned backside, Erwin draws a moan from Levi’s lips despite the horrid taste in his mouth and the blonde gives him a nice swat in reward. Levi jerks and narrowly misses banging his hips into the edge of the counter top when another spank follows. The small man watches in fascination as Erwin brings his hand up and back before swinging through with a smart slap that rattles Levi to the core and threatens to knock the soap right out of his mouth. But Levi bites down hard and watches as the blonde gives him ten hard spanks to his undie clad backside, adding to the slow burn that continues on his skin. Levi muffles his cries around the soap, unintentionally adding more awful suds and taste in his mouth since he can not swallow. But finally Erwin gives the last blow and tells Levi he can take out the soap.

Immediately Levi spits the soap into the sink and lunges for the faucet to turn the tap on before running his head under the cold water to try and get the terrible taste from his mouth. Erwin looks on with a bit of a sadistic smile as Levi gargles and swishes water around, but that taste isn’t so easy to relieve. Besides, Levi really does have a terrible potty mouth and Erwin decides it might do the man some good regardless of their role paying. Erwin chuckles when Levi finally pulls up with an undignified huff. Levi grumbles a ‘bastard’ under his breath at Erwin and the blonde doesn’t even hesitate to grab the smaller man by the scruff of his neck and bend him back over the sink.

“Careful, boy, we just cleaned that mouth out. Do you really want another go?”

“No, no please, Daddy! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...please no more soap.”

Erwin gives another hard swat to the seat of Levi’s pants in warning.

“Good, then get over to the tub so I can clean out your other end.” 

Levi jumps up when Erwin pulls away from him, still spitting the soap flavor from his mouth, and trudges over to the huge jacuzzi tub. Levi left all of the enema supplies on the wide brim of the basin so he walks straight to the tub and stands in it as Erwin slowly makes his way over. This will by far be the most degrading sexual act he has done, but Levi refuses to back down now. This enema is just for play though, Levi made sure to clean himself fully before beginning their night together not wanting to even think about scat - and thankfully Erwin agreed on this. Though Erwin seems to be agreeable to anything. Levi pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose when Erwin makes it over to the tub and rests his large hands on the narrow hips to run his thumbs under the thick elastic waistband running low on Levi’s pelvis. There is an obvious bulge straining the Y front he wears with a tiny wet patch forming, but Erwin pays no mind to it.

“Let’s get these off. You can keep the socks on.”

Levi knows the request is to keep the smaller man feeling awkward and a bit uncomfortable in nothing but his socks and glasses. And Levi loves it. He shivers slightly as Erwin works the cotton undies down his milky white legs until he is able to step out of them, using the blonde’s shoulder for support. Erwin gives one quick glance to the thick erection bobbing between Levi’s legs, but knows he has one final part to play before he can have some fun with that pretty cock. 

“There’s my good boy. If you take this well for Daddy I will give you a treat in a little bit.

It doesn’t matter that money has been negotiated already for a full night of fucking, Levi genuinely wants to take his punishment like a good boy for Erwin. Levi tries to keep himself out of this grey area though and sticks to the script.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now lay down on your back while I get everything ready.”

Having thrown dignity out the window long ago, Levi gets down into the massive basin of the tub and rests back along the brim where he can watch Erwin collect the enema supplies, bringing the bag and tube over to the sink where he runs warm water. While Erwin waits for the temperature to heat up he grabs some towels from a hidden built in closet in the tile wall and grabs the jar of lube Levi so thoughtfully left out on the counter. Usually Erwin would prefer to bring his own toys and things, but Levi is so damn picky about everything and a total germaphobe that its just easier if Levi procures what he wants. When the water gets to a comfortable heat Erwin begins to fill the bag, only intending to go half way. Levi looks on from the bath, heart rate rising as Erwin goes about prepping the nozzle with a generous amount of lube and generally going about things in a clinical fashion. It’s not overly erotic, except for the anticipation of the whole invasive ordeal. When the water is where Erwin wants it he reattaches the long hose and nozzle, squirting some liquid through the tube to push out any air bubbles before snatching the lube and pacing back to Levi. Waiting naked in the tub has done nothing good for Levi’s nerves and he is just happy the wait is finally over and they can just get on with it all. 

“Okay now I need you to lay back and pull your knees to your chest.”

Levi complies with shaking hands and exposes himself fully to Erwin. Despite the many precarious situations this man has seen and forced Levi into this one seems the most undignified and violating. Maybe it’s because Erwin is still fully clothed and stands menacingly tall over Levi’s small body, or the wicked little smirk that lies just hidden beneath that fake drawn line of disapproval over his mouth. Whatever the reason, the humiliation of the situation and position only cases a spurt of precum to fall onto Levi’s crunched stomach from where he holds himself open and waiting. Again Levi is reminded of why Erwin is his favorite.

“You want to be a good boy again for your Daddy, right?”

“Yes, Daddy, I do.”

“And what do naughty little boys need to be good again?”

“Naughty boys need to be cleaned, Daddy.”

“That’s right, Daddy’s not going to fuck a filthy hole is he?”

“No, he’s not...Please clean my naughty little hole out so you will fuck me, Daddy.”

Levi begging up at Erwin from his splayed open thighs with big stormy eyes framed in cheap plastic is enough to do the blonde in. Erwin knew playing up the hygiene card would be a useful trick in this situation and it seems to have worked wonders for Levi’s attitude. With a sickly sweet smile Erwin crouches down next to the tub and lays the enema bag on the towels before unscrewing the jar of lube and dipping two fingers in.

“Don’t worry my sweet boy, I will clean you out real good. Get you nice and ready for my cock.”

Erwin can’t help the husk that deepens his voice as he brings the slick fingers to Levi’s tiny little ring of muscles clenched tight between the still red blotched ass cheeks. He wastes no time globing the scentless lube all over Levi’s anus making him squirm and squeeze his fingers painfully into his own thighs at the teasing touches. But Erwin doesn’t breach his finger inside, the nozzle for the enema is small enough that only a bit of lubrication would be needed and the blonde wants to make sure Levi feels that cold plastic going in. Levi tries to stay completely still and only whines a little, pleading so prettily when Erwin is cruel enough to press the tip of his middle finger just hard enough to feign pushing in.

“Please Daddy...please...just do it already.”

Picking up the enema bag Erwin gives it another squeeze in case he missed any air pockets and then takes the tapered nozzle head and slowly works it into the well greased little asshole. Levi gasps when the plastic invades his body, but he forces himself to relax so he can easily take the rest in. Erwin doesn't need to push too hard as Levi’s body seems to invite the hose right in. The blonde tells Levi to reach down and hold the nozzle in his ass while Erwin moves from the floor to the side of the bathtub where the smaller man’s head rests. Erwin holds the enema bag at about shoulder length to make sure for a steady stream of water to flow.

“Ready?”

Levi can only nod his consent, too shaky for words at the moment. Erwin turns the little plug in the bag and water immediately starts to move down the long hose and both men watch with morbid fascination as the warm water makes the trickling trek straight down to where the nozzle disappears inside Levi’s ass to start filling the small man’s bowels. Levi whimpers when the rush of heat floods him from the inside like the largest, wettest load of cum he has ever felt. The small man is used to enemas as a way to keep himself clean, but at this moment every sensation seems to echo in stereo through his body as Erwin watches unabashedly. Slowly Levi begins to feel too full and the tell tale minor cramping begins as the water moves through his system. Erwin looks on with a twisted pleasure as Levi’s flat tummy begins to distend slightly as the water continues to seep inside. Giving gentle pressure to the bag, Erwin speeds up the process some and causes Levi to groan out when more warm water rushes through him.

“Shh, you are doing so good, Levi. Such a good boy, we are almost done.”

Levi whines and clutches his legs tighter as the cramping increases. It is only a few more moments before the enema bag is drained and Erwin plugs it up again. He decides to be a bit cruel and have Levi remove the hose and force the small man to keep the water inside all his own. 

“Now I want you to remove the nozzle very slowly so you don’t make a mess. Think you can hold it in for Daddy?”

“I-I’ll try...ahh it hurts.”

“I know, we are almost done.”

Very slowly Levi begins to pull on the few inches of plastic shoved up his anus, making sure he can still hold the water in with each tug. Levi is very thankful Erwin didn’t give him a whole bag or there is no way in hell he would be able to do this with the amount of lube Erwin painted around his hole. With a grunt and squeeze Levi finally gets the nozzle free and he concentrates on baring down and fighting the overwhelming need to relieve himself.

“Daadddyyy!”

Erwin is quick to get his hands on Levi, brushing his fingers through sweat soaked hair and shushing the smaller man with sweet words. Levi calms some and releases his legs to grab onto the rim of the tub for more support. 

“Such a good boy. I am going to bring you to the toilet now, so hold tight.”

Without further warning Erwin dips into the bathtub to lift Levi out bridal style. Levi yelps and clenches down as he wraps his arms around the tall blonde. It is such a different experience being given an enema rather than doing it himself and Levi finds it so incredibly intimate. His erection has waned some thanks to the cramping, but overall the feeling of being helpless and taken care of has put Levi’s libido in overdrive. But by the time Erwin gets Levi to the toilet he isn’t sure how much longer he will be able to hold it in. Levi gets situated over the porcelain pot and instantly screws his face up in complete concentration, his little nose scrunches up so tight he almost loses his glasses.

“Daddy, please let me go, let me go, please!” 

Levi isn’t even concerned in the least at how mortifying it would be to release himself in front of Erwin, planned or not. But Erwin knows the stress is momentarily overriding Levi’s usual inhibitions and the small man may be too unnerved when he comes back to his senses if he allows Levi to go now. So Erwin ruffles the black mop of hair to try and calm him again.

“So close my good boy, just another minute.”

“I-I c-can’t I can’t.”

“Shh yes you can, Levi. I am going to go turn the shower on and as soon as you hear the water running go ahead and let go whenever you are ready.”

Levi nods in agreement though his eyes are still closed tight and he clutches the toilet like a life line. As Erwin walks the short distance to the open shower stall he quickly strips his vest and shirt before turning all four shower heads on full blast. The sound is like the sweetest song to Levi who lets go and finally relieves himself of the warm water crowding his bowels. Because he was clear already nothing but water vacates and the relief that washes over Levi is like nothing he has ever experienced. Levi can’t quite grasp why this enema was so intense, but now that it is over and he is doubly clean the accomplished sensation of release has the smaller man’s head swimming with pleasure again. When Levi looks up he sees Erwin standing just outside the steaming shower, his now naked and strong, broad back facing him and hand outstretched testing the jet streams of water. Levi’s face heats up with shame before he realizes Erwin would have heard nothing over the loud spray of the shower and was obviously giving him some privacy by turning his back and not watching. This warms Levi's heart at the thoughtfulness. Erwin didn't need to do that, it wasn’t negotiated this way. And again, Levi is reminded why Erwin is his absolute favorite. 

Erwin barely hears the toilet flush, but he senses Levi sliding up behind him in his black socks so he turns to receive the small man in his arms. Levi melts into the offered hug, pulling in so tight he can feel the hard length of the blonde’s cock still tenting the expensive trousers. Running his fingers in the dark tresses, Erwin runs soothing hands down all along Levi’s nape and back.

“Such a good boy you are. I told you you could do it.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Would you like to take a shower with me?”

Levi nods enthusiastically into the strong chest and clutches tighter. His heart is racing, so turned on by the care and caresses Erwin is giving him. The blonde certainly knows what he is doing with this deplorable kink. 

“Then help Daddy out of his clothes.”

Sinking to his knees, Levi goes first for the fine leather dress shoes on Erwin’s feet which are slightly wet from the proximity of the shower. He unlaces each then pulls them off one at a time before removing the dark grey socks. Then slowly Levi pulls himself up the length of that impressive body, hands running up the side of powerful thighs and to the narrow hips until he stands before Erwin again. Levi gives a coy look through the top of his lashes behind the large glasses as his hands fall on the belt to Erwin’s pants. Erwin’s breathing increases tenfold at the playfulness on Levi’s face when his nimble fingers work the buckles and clasps of his trousers and pulls everything off in an obvious hurry for some skin on skin contact. No matter how many times Levi sees it, the sheer size of Erwin’s cock still amazes him. Levi starts toeing his own socks off as his hands itch to touch and play with that thick, beautiful cock.

“Was I good enough for my reward, Daddy?”

“Yes, you were my boy.”

Erwin smiles down at Levi and plucks the glasses from that adorable face and tosses them to the counter on the other side of the bathroom. Levi’s expression sours when he hears his glasses clatter on the hard surface, but they are just as quickly forgotten when Erwin starts walking them backwards into the shower stall. The warm spray of water pelts them from all angles and Levi doesn’t wait another moment to sink back to his knees on the tiled stall, eager to taste that heady length again. Erwin groans and tips his head back into the stream so that water cascades all down his gloriously muscle toned body like Levi’s own personal waterfall. Levi wraps his thin fingers at the base of Erwin’s thick cock just as strong hands slide their way through his soaked dark hair to bring him in close. With the water pouring down every inch of Erwin’s skin Levi forgoes teasing and hungerly takes as much of the needy erection into his mouth as he can. It isn’t much, but what doesn’t fit Levi works with his hands, loving the slickness and warmth the shower creates even if breathing is a bit more difficult. Erwin is careful not to buck up into the perfect heat of that mouth, but encourages more suction by massaging and petting Levi’s jaw and neck.

“There’s my good boy. Isn’t it better when you behave and get to play with Daddy’s cock rather than be punished?”

Levi can only reply with a moan that sends blissful little vibrations from the tip of Erwin’s cock straight to his balls and gut and it makes him shiver with pleasure. Taking a hold of the back of Erwin’s powerful thighs, Levi tries to get better leverage to force more of that musky length down his throat to show the blonde just what a good boy he can be. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed and Erwin curses and fists a hand into the black hair when he feels the head of his cock brush the back of Levi’s throat. Any more of this and Erwin will blow his load early, too wild up from the extended foreplay and he knows Levi wants his cum up his ass. It is with great reluctance that Erwin pulls Levi’s mouth from his erection, a string of spit and precum connecting his swollen lips to the head of his dick before the shower washes it away. Levi gives a sweet little lick to the engorged head to lap up a tiny bead of pre still clinging on. Erwin reaches down and pulls Levi up from under his arms then turns and slams him against the shower wall where they just stay in the spray of warm water. Levi marvels at Erwin’s strength as he crowds him up against the wall and holds him a good few feet from the ground with barely any help from where Levi instinctively wraps his legs around the lovely hips. 

“Daddy is going to fuck his little boy into the wall.”

Levi curses and ruts his sorely neglected cock up into the washboard abs. But Erwin promises to make it up to him as he slinks a hand underneath Levi’s ass to gather the excess lube around the little hole. Levi links his hands around Erwin’s soaked neck, playing with the wet strands of hair that mess up the usually perfect blonde hair. When Erwin sinks two fingers deep into the barely stretched hole Levi howls and bucks half in pain and half in want. But he doesn't complain when those long skinny fingers get right to work in finding Levi’s prostate and sending him to the stars. A third finger and Levi’s head smacks back against the shower wall from the intense stretch. They both moan in unison though as Levi relaxes and opens himself up to the intrusion of Erwin’s insistent fingers.

“Please...Daddy, please. Just put it in already…fuck your little boy.”

Not having any desire to refuse such a plea, Erwin reach back beneath their bodies to grab hold of his straining erection and lines himself up with Levi’s twitching little hole. Erwin lowers Levi’s body until he can feel the press of that quivering anus ring around the head of his cock and he then surges up into Levi. The smaller man cries out in pain riddled ecstasy as Erwin enters him in one harsh thrust up, impaling him on that thick length and trapping him between the powerful body and wall. Erwin gives Levi no time to catch his breath and starts a brutal pace that has Levi slamming up against the wet tile with fever. Levi gasps and cures and sinks his nails into the perfect skin of Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin uses his strength and height to pound mercilessly into the tight constricting heat of Levi’s passage, always fitting like a glove despite how tiny the other man is. All too soon Erwin feels his climax building, but he is determined to get Levi off first. All it takes is a firm hand milking Levi’s now painfully hard dick bobbing between the constant push and pull of their bodies and a few choice words and Levi starts to lose it. The heat and onslaught of pleasure brings Levi off with a sudden shout, surprising both men before he tightens almost unbearably around Erwin’s cock as he convulses in the perfect bliss that comes with orgasm. It is only a few more harsh thrusts into that perfect little hole and then Erwin is following Levi into the glorious numbness of release. Erwin fills Levi full of his cum, the only person the blonde will fuck sans condom knowing and trusting they are both clean. Muscles spent, Erwin slips to the floor with Levi cradled to his chest and they allow the warm water to slowly help bring them back down to earth. 

With a grunt Levi pulls free of Erwin’s now softened cock and watches as the cum flows freely from his gaping asshole to run with the water down the drain. Erwin watches the obscene milky trail until the water runs clear again and both men have regained their breath. Exhausted and utterly spent, Levi reaches his arms out for the other man with a sleepy contentedness.

“Take your little boy to bed?’

Erwin grins at the innocent look Levi tries to pull, but gets to his feet just the same and turns the taps off before picking the small man up from the floor and holding him to his chest again. On the way out of the bathroom Erwin snags a few towels but does not otherwise care for the puddles of water they leave on the floor from the bathroom to the main room. Erwin tosses his bundle to the bed and on impact Levi immediately wraps the towel around his naked body to stay the cold. 

“Shit, Erwin. That was intense. I can’t believe the kinks you will do.” 

“Mmm well, Levi, you are always my favorite fuck all week.”

“Yeah well don’t think you are done yet. I paid for the whole night. I’m going to want to fuck you into the mattress in an hour so make sure that pretty ass of yours is ready.”

“I can’t wait, my _little boy_...” 

“Shut the hell up, Erwin. You just want me for my money.”

"No, I need your money. But I want you.”

“Oh how fucking romantic....by the way Hanji said Mike is working the front desk in the morning.”

Levi watches as that perfect male specimen walks around completely unaffected in the nude and dripping water. The smaller man doesn't even try to be discreet as he blatantly stares at Erwin’s sweet body. Leave it to Levi to fall in love with a prostitute.

“Can you send him up here when you check out in the morning?”

“God you are such a fucking whore, Erwin.”

Erwin just laughs and dives down on Levi in the bed, spraying water everywhere and making Levi yelp and try to kick him off. Erwin grabs him up in a bear hug and snuggles down into the fluffy towel Levi is now swimming in. With a huff Levi fakes annoyance, but nuzzles his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck and licks at the droplets that fall from his hair. At least Levi will have him for another five hours, even if it is killing his extensive bank account. Erwin is, after all, Levi’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well even I got a bit mortified writing this in spots so if you made it this far, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this kink filled mess c:


End file.
